


She has the moon in her eye

by The_trash_cannot



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bodyswap, F/F, Halloween Special, Murder, sort of dub-con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_trash_cannot/pseuds/The_trash_cannot
Summary: To get what she wants, Luthien has to give some.





	She has the moon in her eye

**Author's Note:**

> Did I steal that title from Witchy Woman? Yes I did.

Tol-in-Gaurhoth was a cold place. Luthien didn’t mind the cold, but the voice of the wind sent shivers down her spine nonetheless. She’d left her cloak far back, and had come clad only in a nearly translucent dressing gown that whipped around her ankles as it were trying to stop her.

The melody of nature had ceased when the moon rose. The frogs had hushed to hide in the river, and every creature that could had fled from the isle. Even the birds had left, though the cryptic glances she received from retreating ravens had set her even more on edge. 

She could see walls looming in the distance, and wondered for a moment if perhaps her prey was watching her at this moment, planning to turn a hunt that hadn’t yet begun.

The idea of being watched through what she was about to do was revolting, but she was counting on it. 

\-----------------------

Thuringwethil had known the instant Luthien set foot on the island. Her delicate ears could sense the most miniscule sound as Luthien picked her way towards the fortress. As she drew closer, her very heartbeat echoed against the silent walls. 

Thuringwethil faded herself into shadow, letting her misty form spill over the walls and stalk into the forest, guided by the sound of the heartbeat and the smell of the iron within. A hunger had ignited, driving her nearly into a frenzy.

When she reformed, so very close that the beat was deafening, her own heart was racing with the desire to kill, to hold the princess down as her fangs liberated hot blood-

The branches parted at the far side of a gap in the trees.

Thuringwethil willed herself to still, becoming no more noticeable than a leaf on the trees. Yet Luthien could feel her presence nonetheless.

Luthien drew the knife from where it had been sheathed on her hip. With a shrug, she let the straps of her gown slip off her shoulders. Then, she began to dance.

Light as a feather, she stepped through the clearing, moving to no music save the rush of blood in Thuringwethil’s ears. She danced with the knife, tracing patterns with it over her skin to lightly to cut.

She moved faster now, leaning back to trace the point of her knife from her throat down to her navel. 

Thuringwethil nearly lost all control of herself at the soft gasp Luthien made as she raised her arms and spun, moving her hips rhythmically. 

Luthien looked up, locking eyes with Thuringwethil.

She raised the knife, letting it gleam in the moonlight.

So slowly it was painful, she tipped back her head, and let the knife pierce the side of her neck. 

Before the first drop could fully color the point of the knife, Luthien’s back hit the ground.

The knife fell unnoticed by the two as Thuringwethil leaned over Luthien, pinning her down with her weight and using the claws on her fingers to move Luthien’s head to the side to reach the sweet blood that was spilling out.

The elf’s blood was intoxicating, and even as Thuringwethil drank she sunk her fangs in to draw more out. 

Luthien gave a small cry of pain and pleasure, arching her back and moving her arms as if to push Thuringwethil away, but the vampire paid her no heed.

Finally Thuringwethil pulled away with a gasp, moving up to press a kiss to Luthien’s lips. After a moment, Thuringwethil felt Luthien’s move against her own, and the elf brought her arms up to tangle in Thuringwethil’s hair.

The pair rolled over, Thuringwethil taking another deep drink of blood. Luthien leaned down to kiss her jawline, then moved lower.

Luthien’s lips ran down Thuringwethil’s neck, and the vampire gasped in surprise when she felt sharp teeth prodding at her. Before she could make a sound, they sunk in.

Thuringwethil looked down, and found her own eyes looking at her as Luthien drank her blood, watching in shock as the elf’s skin grew grey, and her hair lost its glossiness. At the same time, Thuringwethil’s hair and skin became just like Luthien’s had been. 

Thuringwethil felt a strange indignance at seeing her form on another, but a cool breeze rippled through the clearing and she couldn’t help but gasp at the new sensation’s the elf’s body provided. 

Her nipples hardened in the cool air, and she was certain Luthien could feel it with how close they were.

Thuringwethil squirmed under Luthien, trying to find purchase enough to escape her hold. In response, Luthien grabbed her wrists and pressed them into the ground above her head. By some spell, they were held there after she moved back.

Thuringwethil struggled more, to no avail.

She tried to melt into shadow, but her form stayed held fast under Luthien.

She thrashed and snapped her teeth, but her new form held little power without its true occupant.

Suddenly she stilled, save for a mild trembling. Luthien’s head blotted out the moon, giving her a halo around her hair. Thuringwethil almost laughed at the fact that her last sight would be what her prey saw of her.

“I’m sorry.” It was the first time Luthien had spoken. She gripped the knife again in her newly clawed hand.

Thuringwethil smiled Luthien’s smile. “You’re not.”

The grin was mirrored as the knife cleaved Thuringwethil’s heart in two. 


End file.
